


Humanity

by JuMclia (mangacrack)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Big Bang Challenge, Digital Art, Gabriel Big Bang Challenge 2012, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/JuMclia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They found Gabriel on a tip from Meg, of all people—beaten and abused, a shadow of what he used to be. It’s not easy taking care of a (temporarily, Sam’s sure—permanently, Gabriel thinks) powerless archangel, especially when dealing with issues of their own. And it would be a bad idea to forget about the Leviathans…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humanity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mistalagan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistalagan/gifts).



 

 

You alright?” Sam asks, sincere and sweet as ever, and Gabriel looks over the dusty cabin, the broken chairs still not cleared away, over Dean’s rumpled head just stirring on the couch; he looks over his scattered piles of paper, his nest of old, flat pillows and scratchy wool blankets; he looks over his cold feet, his aching legs, his wrists still trapped in unforgiving metal; he overlooks them all.

  
“You know,” he says, as the dim winter sunlight moves to slant across his vision, “I think I will be."


End file.
